Quirk: Musik
by HymnHeart
Summary: Just your average crossover story. What if Izuku Midoriya didn't get the power of One for All? Instead, some else gets to him first and makes him the prime subject for a new, or maybe old, power. Well then, it looks like it's time to play! Bring on the Musik! Characters belong to their respective owners.
1. Let's Play Our Musik

**Disclaimer**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia**_ belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi

 ** _Classicaloid_ **and their musik belong to Sunrise and NHK

Only OCs (If any) belong to me

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, so please help review my work.

Also, this fanfiction isn't really to be taken seriously. This is just some random idea that I had one day, okay?

* * *

Atop of a random building, two individuals could be seen: Izuku Midoriya, a young man with green hair wearing a junior high schooler's outfit and his backpack, and All Might, the current number one hero, with his back turned from Izuku, ready to leave.

Memories flash through Izuku's mind, from the moment he was told he would be Quirkless, to his mother apologizing to him, to even earlier today, when Kacchan reminded him of how Quirkless he was. With his idol mere feet away, he just has to ask before the chance passes.

"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero? Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?", he asked, closing his eyes.

Stopping in his tracks, All Might turned his head.

"... Without a Quirk?", All Might mutters, taking in what the young man had asked him. Suddenly, a familiar wave of pain surged through his body, which only meant his time limit was up. As he leaned against the railing of the building, smoke could be seen being emitted from his body. "Oh no, holy shit, goddammit!"

All the while, Izuku was obvious to what was happening. He kept his eyes on the ground, missing what was happening, and continued with his questioning.

"It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always made fun of…

Maybe that's why… I don't know…, but I think saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile."

"I want to be the greatest hero, like you…!" With bright eyes, he looked up, only to be surprised by the skeleton-like man who appeared where All Might had just been. Staring for a few seconds, only one thing could come out of Izuku's mouth. "Uuwwwaaahhh?!"

 **One short explanation later**

Izuku could hardly believe what was being told to him. The man he saw as the greatest hero was now in a weakened condition, all due to an incident five years ago that lead to only half of his respiratory system in working order. 'But if Toxic Chainsaw wasn't responsible, then what or who could possibly have done this?'

"I smile to show the pressure of heroes, and to trick the fear inside of me." All Might clenches his fist. He knew the responsibilities and risks that heroes take, as well as the consequences that come with failure. Turning to look at Izuku, he knew what he was about to say may seem harsh, but without a Quirk, there would be little chance that the boy will survive being a hero. "Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power.'".

Like being struck with a knife, his words laid heavy in Izuku's heart. "I see…"

"If you want to help others, then you could also become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation" All Might says as he gets up and begins to walk towards the roof exit. Opening the door, he stands there for a moment. "It's not bad to dream, but you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."

As he leaves Izuku on the rooftop with his thoughts, All Might walks down the stairway, coughing along the way. "Now, I need to quickly get this guy…?!"

Before being on the roof, All Might had been chasing after villain made of sludge-like material. Following a trail of sludge, he had saved Midoriya Izuku from being suffocated by said villain.

The one which he contained in a soda bottle…...

Which he placed in his pant's pocket….

Which was feeling very empty right now….

Suddenly, a boom could be heard and smoke could be seen buildings away from a window.

…..shit.

* * *

 **Tatooin Shopping District**

Explosions ring out as glass windows break and the whole shopping district ends up in flames and debris. People within the district run away to avoid the destruction, while bystanders watch from a safe distance. At the scene, heroes arrive with the police, only to see a horrific scene.

Amidst the rubble and fire, the sludge villain could be seen. Within its body was a junior high school boy struggling to break free, but it was in vain.

"A child was taken as hostage?!" Angered at the villain's cowardice for using a child as a hostage, the hero Death Arms smashes his fists together and runs toward the villain. "You coward!"

He jumps into the air and lands a hard punch into the villain, yet the sludge villain felt nothing and was even pulling his arm into the sludge. To prevent himself from being enveloped, Death Arms tries to use his other arm to pull himself away, but he couldn't get a grip due to the villain's slippery body.

"What _is_ this?! I can't grab hold!" As the hero struggled, the villain morphed part of his body into a limb and swung it at Death Arms. Immobilized, the hero was pushed away and was knocked hard into a metal wall, leaving an indent. "Guh! EEhhh.."

"Death Arms!" "Crap!" The other heroes there watched Death Arms be swatted away. As they called out to him, they were forced to back away as the villain fired a sludge arm at them to keep everyone else at a distance.

"Don't come near me!", the sludge said as it retracted its arm. Looking down to his hostage, he sees the boy free his face.

"Arrggghh! I won't let sewage like this swallow me! You little!" Taking action, the boy releases a few explosions and then causes a string of larger ones. Smoke and flames spewing every which way, the force of the blasts cause even some of the heroes to hold their ground.

As the blasts stop and the smoke clears, it could be seen that the villain held on and still had the hostage in place. The villain began to smirk at how lucky he was. "What power! I've hit the jackpot! With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!"

Both the heroes and the bystanders could only watch in awe as the sludge began to go into a frenzy. "Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?"

"She's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!", one of the bystanders exclaim, but it was short-lived. Because of her size, the rookie hero was unable to enter the fight. "W-wait… I need there to be at least two lanes!"

As the chaos ensued, other heroes could only help elsewhere. The hero Kamui Woods was extending his branches and carrying anyone who was still stuck in the flames and rubble. "I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it to someone else for today!"

At the same time, the hero Backdraft was using his firehose-like arms to extinguish the flames coming from the outer buildings before they spread any further. "Thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire. The fire truck's not here yet?" He turned his head to the heroes with the villain. "How are things over there?".

"He's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him."

"Thanks to that, it's a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this triple play!"

As the heroes give their assessment to Backdraft, Death Arms, who was up from the villain's attack, flinched watching the hostage struggle. Seeing this as a sign of weakness, the sludge villain throws another attack at them, causing the heroes to fall back once more. "Crap!"

"It's no use! There's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now!"

"All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!"

"Let's hold back the damage until then!"

Don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here soon!"

All of the heroes at the scene agreed that they needed to wait it out, but it was still difficult due to the circumstances. Death Arms continued to watch and tightened his fist. 'I feel bad for that child, but he'll just have to bear it a little longer. Damn it! If only I had enough power to blow that guy away!'

* * *

At the same time, a lone figure observes the chaos unfolding from a distance with an unsatisfied look. They had come to this world in order to find the perfect test subject, yet was very disappointed.

'In a world with superheroes, this is just sad. Just keep standing around, you so-called heroes. By the time the cavalry arrives, the kid may as well be dead.' While thinking this, they themselves were quite the hypocrite, since they also were unmoving.

Although, they had a reason for this. They didn't know if it was fate or their gut telling them something, but they had a feeling that something special was going to happen soon.

* * *

At this moment, All Might, still in his skeletal form, finally reached the shopping district.

Catching his breath, he looks up to see the sludge villain reeking havoc. With widened eyes, he thinks back on how this could have happened. The only answer was when the young man hitched a ride while he was in mid-air.

'It was back then! I was too distracted by my time limit! I can't believe I made a mistake like this after admonishing that fan. Pathetic…' Thinking of how weak he was, he gripped onto the scar from five years ago.

 **Meanwhile**

Izuku was walking down the road, looking at his notebook and not looking at where he was going. After hearing his own hero tell him that he couldn't be a hero, his mood was solemn. His mind felt like it was enveloped in fog.

" _He still can't face reality, even though he's already a third year in junior high."_

" _It's time for you to think seriously about your future."_

" _You also have to consider what's realistic."_

Closing his notebook, he gives a tired sigh. 'Even a top pro said it. Don't cry! You knew, didn't you?'

'The reality… You knew.' Izuku could see nothing ahead of him and walked aimlessly on an unknown path. 'That's why you were trying so desperately. You were averting your eyes not looking at reality.

Then, a sound of buildings being destroyed knocked him out of his trance-like state. Looking up, he sees smoke coming from across the street, as well as a group of bystanders watching something while police were clearing the area. He remembered hearing something explode and seeing smoke from the rooftop earlier. 'Is this where the explosion earlier was…?'

'Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing?' With weary eyes and a rapidly beating heart, he walks across the street to where the bystanders were. 'Stop it. It'll just feel meaningless right now.'

Looking past the many people watching, Izuku finally could see what was going on. With widened, scared eyes, he saw the same villain he met earlier that day that had tried to enter his body to use as a disguise. The sludge villain was in the middle of the shopping district, while the heroes were watching at a far distance. 'Why's that guy here?!'

'Did it get away from All Might?!' Flashbacks appeared in his mind and he remembered that All Might placed the villain's container in his pocket, but he didn't remember seeing the container while on the rooftop earlier. 'Did he drop it? If he did…...then it's my fault…'

While feeling the wave of guilt for causing the villain to escape, he couldn't help but overhear the conversions of the other people watching.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"They can't. Apparently, the villain caught a junior high schooler. It's been like that for a while"

'Caught…? It's been like that for a while?" With this new found information, he guilty for getting someone captured and for how that person must be feeling right now. Remembering his own experience, he couldn't imagine how they could survive being suffocated. 'How can they bear that suffocation? I thought I'd die after a few seconds. Wow…'

"Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?

"All Might? No way! He's here?"

"I think I saw him earlier."

"Seriously?! Then what's All Might doing?!"

Both Izuku and All Might could hear everything that these civilians were saying. All lowered his head down in shame, while Izuku could only drown once more in his self-loathing.

'It's my fault…! He can't do anything! He can't catch that guy…'

'Pathetic.'

'All we can do is wait for a hero with a more suitable Quirk!'

'Pathetic…'

'Do your best! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'

'Pathetic!'

'Help will arrive soon…'

'Pathetic!'

'Someone… A hero… will soon…' Finally looking up once more, Izuku focuses in on the hostage's face. In that instant, both individuals made eye contact and time felt like it slowed down for a moment. Izuku knew who that was.

It was Bakugou Katsuki, his friend Kacchan.

He didn't know what happened, but suddenly Izuku dropped his notebook and went rushing in like a madman. All Might and the heroes there all watched in shock as a young man was running in, clearly a suicidal act in their eyes. "Idiot! Stop! Stop!"

"That brat…" The villain clearly remembered the boy from earlier. It was his fault for struggling for so long that led him to be captured by All Might.

"Deku…" Katsuki, in a weakened state from lasting as long as he did, saw Izuku running towards him.

Running as fast as he could, he avoided the flames beneath his feet. With adrenaline pumping through his body and fear in his eyes, he himself had no control over his body. 'Why did I run out? What am I doing?! Why?!'

"Die in an explosion!" Pissed off, the villain began to assault Izuku, ready to give a death sentence.

'What do I do? What do I do at a time like this?' Izuku knew he had to think of something quick, or else there will be two junior high students dead today. Images of a certain page from one of his notebooks surfaced in his mind. 'Page 25!'

Going on the attack, he shifted his weight so his backpack went over his head and launched it, and all of its contents, and the sludge villain. "Take that!"

"Wwuuaagghh!" The villain was not anticipating this move and was hit in the eye by one of the books inside the bag. This moment was all it would take for Katsuki to free his face and breath once more. " *cough* *cough*"

"Kacchan!" Being close enough, Izuku began to claw away the sludge, in hopes that this could help Katsuki escape.

"Why are _you_ here?!", Katsuki yelled.

"My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" While Izuku kept digging in, Katsuki was once again being enveloped in sludge.

Through all of the reasons he could possibly think of, there was only one that really made him move as he did.

"You looked like you were asking for help…" Looking up, Izuku had tears running from his eyes.

* * *

The lone figure smirks at the boy who had run into the middle of it all. Seeing as how the boy used his backpack as a distraction instead of his power, they could only deduce that either the boy's power was too weak or he had none.

But power or no power, he was showing that he was stronger than those other heroes, in both heart and soul.

"Finally, someone with some backbone! Such courage in such a small body! Well then, you'll make the perfect test subject." Reaching into their pocket, they withdraw a gun-like object and point it towards Izuku, who was still trying to dig the hostage out. Firing at him, a small device clings onto the back of Izuku's neck, slowly embedding itself inside the body, yet painless and unseen. "Now young man, let's see if you can activate Dr. Otowa's little invention shall we? Better do it quickly as well."

With a look of interest, they waited for the moment of either a miracle or a tragedy.

* * *

Katsuki, hearing the words come out of Deku's word, was only enraged even while struggling. "Stop it!..."

Unbeknownst to the two boys, the sludge villain had finally recovered from his injury. The villain had thought of killing the brat right now, but he could see this as a bigger opportunity. Though he couldn't take over two bodies, he may as well finish the job that he started earlier that day to relieve the humiliation from being captured.

In a single motion, the villain sludge arms gripped Izuku's legs, causing the boy to stop clawing, and engulf half of the brat's body.

"Uuuaahhh!", as Izuku was being dragged inside, he couldn't help remembering the suffocation. He knew what was to come if he was completely captured. 'No, not again!'

In this time of fear, he looked at the many faces watching him.

The heroes whose faces showed helplessness in their ability to act.

The bystanders whose faces showed sorrow for what the boys were going through.

Even Kacchan, who, in all of their time together hurting him, had a look of fear for his sake.

He couldn't let it end like this. Beyond all of the guilt, self-hate, and fear, a spark had ignited inside him. 'I won't let Kacchan go down like this. Even after everything he's said, I can't hate him.

'He is my friend, so I won't give up.'

'I can't stop.'

' **I won't stop!** '

In the background, All Might had heard Izuku and could see now that he hadn't been listening to his own words. With renewed vigor, he, with his muscular form, was about to enter the scene, when a bright light blinded everyone.

"What in the…?!" The sludge villain was the first to open his eyes to try to see what the hell was that. Looking around, his gaze found its mark on the brat, who had something in his hand. 'A stick?'

'Is this a Quirk?' Staring at the baton in his hand, Izuku had no idea as to where it had come from or if this was his Quirk that had manifested very late. The only thing that he knew was that this was here to help him.

Raising the baton to the sky, a phrase repeated itself in his mind. It was as if it was telling him to say it. With nothing else to lose and the flame in his heart, he yelled out the words for all to hear.

 **"Spielen wir unsere Musik!" ( let's play our music! )**

In a flash, red ribbons appear from nowhere and surround Izuku, releasing him from the villain's grasp. The ribbons then open up to reveal a standing Izuku with eyes closed, wearing a black conductor's outfit with red trimmings.

All were quiet, astonished at what they had seen, except for the villain behind Izuku. After all of that, the kid only had a wardrobe change? How laughable! May as well kill the useless kid. "Nice clothes kid, real formal! They'll be perfect for your funeral!"

Just as the villain began to strike once more, Izuku raised the baton again. The moment the baton was swung, music blared throughout the street as musical notes spun around in the air.

 _ **Atsuki jounetsu o, Hisoyaka ni azayaka ni dakishimete  
Hito wa ikiru kaze no naka, Mayou hibi wo "tabi" to nazuke**_

The musical notes zipped past the villain and encircled some of the broken cars and appliances that were among the debris. The cars floated in the air, collided with appliances, and merged to become some kind of scrapyard robots.

"Wow!" "Amazing!" "What is actually happening?!" The bystanders, police, heroes, even the main villain himself were all mesmerized by both the machines and the music. They could not what was happening before their eyes

 _ **Tsukameba kuroi suna ni nari, Yami ni kieru yume yo  
Korinai yatsu da to, Saa, azawarau ga ii**_

The robots turn toward the villain and lunged forward. The sludge villain then remembered his situation and tried to dodge, but was too late. Two of the robots with vacuums as arms had turned on the suction. "Aaaggghhh!"

As more robots came to tear the villain apart, one of the robots thrust an arm into the villain's belly. Pulling back, it was able to retrieve Katsuki, who was still short of breath and staring at Deku.

 _ **Zetsubou koso ga maboroshi da  
Yowaki kokoro furuitatase Ore wa koboshi o tsukiageru  
Unmei yo hizamazuke Kiseki wa mou okiteiru**_

In a last-ditch effort, he went straight for Izuku. If he could kill the boy, then the robots in his control will surely stop as well! Even if he doesn't escape, he will at least take the boy down with him! "That is it! I am tired of this! If I'm going down, then I'll send you down as well!"

"I don't think so!" Before he could try, someone appeared to block his way. All Might, who wanted to at least protect the boy who reminded him of what a hero truly, stood ready to fire a punch.

"All Might! Detroit Smash!" Punching the villain, he sends the remains of the villains flying and scattering the remaining sludge to who knows where.

 _ **Passion... Passion...  
Spielen wir unsere, Spielen wir unsere  
Musik, Musik, oh…**_

As the music finally stops, Izuku's outfit turns back into his school uniform and the robots that were created by the music returned back into the broken cars and appliances. Everyone stares in silence as rain falls due to All Might's punch.

Shortly after, the street is filled with cheers for All Might, as well as a few for both Izuku's and Katsuki's bravery in such a situation. All Might raised his arm as a sign of triumph, causing more people to cheer louder.

But as the cheers keep coming, Katsuki could only stare at Izuku, internally enraged because of the fact that apparently Deku wasn't some weak, Quirkless kid and had hidden it since elementary. "Fucking Deku! You have a lot of explaining to do asswipe!"

Just as Katsuki put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, Izuku suddenly slumps and falls to the ground.

"Oi, Deku! Wake up!"

"I said wake up!"

"Deku? Deku!"

* * *

'Heh, heh. Just as I thought.' The figure saw everything and the young man met all of his expectations! Too bad that the kid went unconscious though. Must of been too strain on his mind and body. 'Well then, I guess I'll have to meet him later when he wakes up. In the meantime, I'll just run a background check.'

The figure disappears as the bystanders scatter, leaving a premonition of more to come.

* * *

Musik used: Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3 no Shinjitsu ~Den'en yori~ (Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 6, Pastoral)

E/N: please help review!


	2. Exposition

**Disclaimer**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia**_ belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi

 _ **Classicaloid**_ and their Musik belong to Sunrise and NHK

Only OCs (If any) belong to me

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, so please help review my work.

This fanfiction isn't really to be taken seriously. This is just some random idea that I had one day, okay?

Also, since this is somewhat going off track of the anime, so please tell me how I did.

* * *

*beep*...*beep*...*beep*

In a hospital room, Izuku Midoriya could be seen unconscious, lying in bed. He had an IV bag injected into his arm to provide nutrients and a monitor beside him to show heart activity. In the room with Izuku were three individuals.

Inko Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya's mother, had been sitting next to him while holding his hand. The worry on her face was evident. It had been a little over two days since the incident with the villain, but her son still hadn't woken up. The doctors had told her that her son's physical and mental states were stable. The real problem was in what they had found out during their tests.

The test results showed evidence that her son was still, most likely, Quirkless, so it baffled them as to how Izuku had done what he did against the sludge villain. There was even video evidence recorded by witnesses at the scene to prove that it was real. The only possible lead that the doctors had to solve this mystery was a strange object found in Izuku's neck that had appeared on the x-rays they had taken.

"Huuh...", Inko could only sigh in worry. She was happy that Izuku may have a Quirk now, but all she wanted was for her son to be fine and awake.

Meanwhile, the two other individuals in the room, Katsuki and his mother, Mitsuki Bakugou, were watching the other mother-son pair in near-silence.

Mitsuki was there to support Inko and to watch Izuku as well. Inko had always been there for her throughout high school till now. Inko is her best friend and Mitsuki always thought of her as the sister she never had. So when she had heard from Inko that Izuku was in the hospital, she literally jumped through the window from the second floor of her house just to get to Inko.

At the same time, she had also always seen Izuku as another son. One that wasn't such a brat as the one right next to her. Speaking of arrogant, little brats, Mitsuki turned her head towards her hellspawn. Even if Katsuki acted roughly around Izuku all the time, she could see the method in his madness. He was pulling Izuku away from his dream of becoming a hero to protect him from getting injured or worse, killed.

(That doesn't mean Mitsuki didn't try to knock some sense into the little shit. The bump on Katsuki's head was proof enough, as when she saw a partially burnt notebook that Inko showed her from among Izuku's possessions.)

But still, even if Katsuki was missing a screw or two in that head of his, she could see that, behind all of the anger and feelings of superiority, there was concern.

Katsuki himself was conflicted inside. He had always been told that he would make it big in the future by teachers and his classmates. He himself had believed that with his Quirk, Explosion, he could wipe out villains in no time flat, at least until two days ago. Being held hostage, he wasn't able to free himself, no matter how much he struggled. The guys that were with him were useless as well. Not like he needed some extras to help him anyway.

But all of that was nothing compared to what happened later on. While all of those weak heroes and stupid mob watching, it was freaking Deku who came to save him. Him! Quirkless Deku!

" _You looked like you were asking for help…"_

*internal growl* The words Deku said that day pissed him off so much. Not just at Deku, but at himself as well. If had taken down that villain himself, he wouldn't have risked Deku's life just to save him. Deku wouldn't be in the hospital bed right in front of him.

" _If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life."_

He clenched fist, small explosions off from accumulated sweat. He had never actually meant it. He knew Deku had enough common sense to not actually drop dead. The nerd just had to keep deluding himself that he could become a hero. Well, if he kept trying to be a hero, then it was Katsuki's job to stop him.

Out of all the mobs and extras, he could rank Deku as a little higher than them. Those extras always suck up to him, but Deku's comments always sounded so much more sincere. With his reasoning, as long as he stops him, Deku won't get himself killed as a Quirkless so-called Hero and Katsuki wouldn't have to go to a funeral.

(But if anyone ever says that he cares about that shitty nerd, they'll get an explosion in the face from his palm.)

*bonk!*

"Fuck! What the hell was that for, old hag?!" Mitsuki had hit the exact same bump from before.

"That was for making so much noise! Shut it with the explosions already, stupid brat. This is hospital goddamn it, so keep it down!"

'Whatever.' Katsuki thinks as he wipes away any sweat from his hands on his pants. Anyways, back to his train of thought. He then remembers the events of that day. The music, the robots, and all of the chaos going through his brain at the time. Mrs. Midoriya had told them what the doctors had told her. There is no way that Deku wasn't Quirkless, unless he was lying until now.

'Was he just making fun of me?! Was he playing around, acting as if he was weak, just so he could laugh at me behind my back?!' thought Katsuki as an image of Deku was laughing at him, pissing him off more.

But that train of thought was quickly stopped. The nerd could never lie to his face unless it was a life-or-death situation (and this ain't life-or-death). The kid literally mutters everything he's thinking when he is deep in thought. There's also the fact that their parents always make it a fact to had a get-together about twice a month. With Deku being such an open book, there is no way that Katsuki couldn't have see Deku's Quirk, which it being so loud and all.

'So where the hell did it come from…?'

At this moment, Mitsuki decided to walk over to Inko. She places a hand gently on the sweet woman. "Inko, I think it's time to go already. The doctors have all said that Izuku is fine. He just needs to sleep. He'll wake up eventually.

"Please...not yet. I just want to be with him for a while longer."

"Come on! You've been here for two days straight and only going home when visiting hours are over. Heck, I bet you're even eating the hospital food, just so you don't have to leave the hospital. Don't worry! Izuku is going to be fine."

"But I do worry… All of Izuku life, he's been looked down on for being Quirkless..."

(At this, Mitsuki gives a quick glance at Katsuki, who grumbles quietly in annoyance.)

"...and now Izuku is in a hospital bed. The doctors say that he is unconscious because of mental fatigue from the incident, but that doesn't explain what had happened that day. It doesn't make sense! I just want to know if my son is going to be okay…" Inko begins to cry a few tears as she spoke.

Mitsuki could do nothing but comfort her friend who was under constant stress. As for Katsuki, he just stared at Izuku's unconscious face, as if to say "Get the fuck up, stupid Deku! You're causing your mom to cry, asshole!", trying to force him to wake up with his mind.

*ahem* At this time, the man lingering in the doorway finally decided that it was the right time to intervene. Only Katsuki turns to the stranger, as the others were occupied.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Katsuki says, sizing the person up, clearly seeing that this extra was sketchy as fuck.

"Sorry for crashing this tender moment and all, but I believe that I have all the answers you seek. I just hope that you all can keep an open mind about all of what I have to say." As the man says this, three pairs of curious eyes stare at him with interest. Knowing he has their complete attention, two cerulean eyes shine in mischief, excited about the bombshell he's about to drop on them.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Izuku opened his eye, waking up but still a bit tired. The first thing he noticed was a white ceiling that was missing something. 'Wait. Where is my All Might poster?'

At this, he realizes that he isn't home and, with his eyes, surveys the room. It appears that he was in a hospital room, yet he didn't understand why he was there.

'How did I end up here?' With this question, he tried to remember the last thing that happened before now. He remembered being saved by All Might, finding out his secret, and being disheartened by being told he couldn't be a hero. Then he was at Tatooin Shopping District, where Kacchan was being held hostage.

'I remember running in to save Kacchan and getting caught myself. But then…' Realization was written all over Izuku's face. He remembered playing music and getting robots to save Katsuki.

But how did he do that? Was it his Quirk? Did it manifest and finally appear?

As he was deep in thought, the door to the hospital door opened up to reveal All Might in his hero form. "Ah! Young Midoriya, you are finally awake I see!"

"All Might! What are you doing here? Wait a minute, how did you know my name?!" Questions flew out of Izuku's mouth before he could think. He couldn't believe his idol came to see him after everything that happened.

Looking through the hallway to make sure no one was around and closing the door, All Might's body deflated to show his skeletal form once more. He looks at Izuku straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. You see, you have been unconscious for four days straight…"

'Four days?!' Izuku internally panics, thinking about how worried his mom must be and all of the assignments he has missed from school, all while All Might is talking.

"I was waiting until you had woken up to give you a thanks and a correction."

'Eh?

"If you hadn't been there at the incident… If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you."

Feeling somewhat guilty, Izuku turned his head away and couldn't help but interject."That can't be… It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though…" He wanted to end his words with "I'm Quirkless", but, with what happened, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Knowing what the boy was trying to say, All Might still cracked a small smile. "That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid _you_ at the scene that I was able to act."

Surprised at what All Might was saying, Izuku turned his head to All Might in wonder.

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

A light that had been lost the day he was told he couldn't be a hero seemed to shine once more in Izuku's eyes. The memory of his mother apologizing replayed once more in his head as tears welled up in those same shining eyes.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?"

With the wave of emotions that filled inside him, Izuku could only speak out a single "Yeah…"

"You can become a hero."

With those words, the ones that he had always wanted a person to tell me all his life, the floodgates opened and Izuku was left as a crying mess, leaving tear stains on his bed.

* * *

 **A little while later**

"So All Might, how did you find me in the first place?" Izuku calmed down after the first bucket full of tears. At that time, All Might pulled up a chair to sit next to Izuku.

"Who do you think carried you here? I also learned your name when your friend... what was it? Katsuki? ...was yelling at the front desk to let you enter the hospital." Even though they had talked, All Might never did ask for the boy's name until Izuku's friend was yelling at the hospital staff to, and he quotes, "help the little shit.".

"Oh, really?" Izuku had a small smile on his face. So Kacchan really did care about him, though Izuku knew this already. Even if Kacchan is rough, he can be kind…Sometimes.

In any case, I also came to ask about something else, young Midoriya. Were you telling the truth about being Quirkless?" With how Izuku had complete control over his power, All Might had some doubts. Newly developed Quirks usually take a few years to be completely controlled.

"I was being serious about not having a Quirk. It just appeared during the incident. I don't know how I did any of it, but it was like a voice in my head telling me what I had to do." It was true. He had the baton in his hands and words were being spoken to him. As soon as he said the words, the music played and the madness happened. "What was that music anyways? I've never heard of it before."

"Ludwig Van Beethoven's Symphony No. 6, also known as Pastoral." A male voice calls out from above. Looking up, both Izuku and All Might see a man's face in the ceiling where a tile was removed. In their shock, the tile was placed back and not ten seconds later, the man walks into the room.

The man looked to be in his early 20s and had white hair and cerulean eyes. He wore a blue-hooded shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers. Overall, he looked more like a teen than an adult.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" All Might asked, cautious as he stared at the odd man.

"Please don't call me sir, All Might. I ain't that old."

"How did you…?!

"Been up in the ceiling since this morning. You can't believe how little space there is up there! Well, I guess they do have to make room for the hospital floors themselves, but still..."

Izuku and All Might stay quiet, unable to think of what to say.

"Anyways, my name is Kenzan Ikehara. I'm a researcher under Dr. Kyougo Otowa and I'm the one who gave you the power of Musik."

"What do you mean you gave me the power of Musik? Also, don't you mean music?" With the appearance of the strange man and the fact that he is saying that he gave Izuku this power, thousands of questions popped into his mind.

Before he could ask more, Kenzan shoved a hand to cover Izuku's mouth. "Let me continue explaining."

Removing the hand when he thought Izuku wouldn't talk again, Kenzan continued. "As I was saying, yes it is pronounced Musik. Musik, in simple terms, is the manifestation of music given a physical form. For example, the Musik that you played yesterday was manifested in the form of robots that you could control, right?"

Izuku nods his head, remembering how the robots moved in tune with the melody. What puzzled him was the fact that the music was definitely not classical. "But you said early that the Musik I used was Beethoven's Pastoral, yet the music was different altogether."

"Was it? The instruments played may have been different and the song may have had lyrics, but overall, the song itself was the same. Think of Musik as modern remixes of compositions of the past."

"But how did I do it? I've never listened to classical before."

"That is thanks to the little device I implanted into your neck, courtesy of Dr. Otowa's invention. The device allows a person to use Musik as if they were the original composers. The device was set so whenever a Musik piece is first played, the baton guides you through the movements. But after the first time, you're on your own and you'll have to memorize the Musik's composition to use it again. Also, there is a cooldown period of twenty-four hours after a song is played,"

"Isn't that too restrictive?"

"In the beginning, but as you unlock more Musik, it won't matter."

'Ok. So that's how it was done.' Izuku thought, understanding the mechanics. "But when did you place the device on me? And why me?"

The white-haired man smiles to himself, as if proud of what he is about to say next. "It was during the whole sludge monster incident. I saw that you had more balls than the other heroes waiting around and thought, 'you'd be the perfect test subject to use Musik', that's all."

"So..., am I stuck with this device?"

"Yeahhhh… sorry about dropping all of this on you and the device can't be removed normally. If the doctors here tried anything, you'd probably be paralyzed from the neck down."

Silence

*ahem* "Anyways, there are no side effects to the use of Musik and the device, so it is safe. So Izuku Midoriya, will you accept this power, to use as you like?" The researcher left out the whole "though it's sort of too late for that, since you got it" part, but it was inferred.

Taking everything into consideration, he was already stuck with this Musik Quirk(?). But this is a good thing, right? If Izuku could use Musik, then that means he had a greater chance of getting into U.A. and becoming a hero. Now, what is it that this guy wants in return, though? "I'll accept, but what do I have to do in return?"

"I just need to watch your progress, that's all. That means you will have to unlock the rest of the Musik that lies within you now."

"So how _do_ I do that? Is there a magic phrase or action?... Don't tell me I have to go through _that_ everytime I want to get more Musik!" If getting more power meant being in a life-or-death situation every time, he might have to rethink this.

"If it was like that, then I would have been murdered by your mom and that friend of your two days ago when I told them."

"You told them?"

"Well, I do need parental permission to continue this little project of ours and your friend and his mom were with her when I told them." Though, that didn't make up for the beating he got. Now his favorite shirt has burn marks on it. *internally mourning*

"Um, Ikehara sir? Why are you praying?"

Realizing his hands are together, he pulls them apart. "Oh, that was nothing, and I said no sir, remember. Now, as for unlocking Musik. It can come from your emotion or through going through situations, but the easiest way is to let the Musik come to you. They will appear when you least expect it."

"Ok." Though Izuku got it, he was still unsure about the Musik coming to him. 'I have a feeling I'm going to get into a lot of craziness soon.'

"Now before I go, I wanted to talk about two more things. There is fact that you will need to memorize compositions, so you will need to learn how to read music sheets. When you've learned to read, memorized these." Getting a chair to reach the ceiling, Kenzan pulls out eight binders from behind the ceiling, where he had been earlier.

Each had a name on the cover.

The red one, Ludwig Van Beethoven.

The pink one, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

The purple one, Frédéric Chopin

The green one, Franz Liszt

The orange one, Franz Schubert

The blue one, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky

The magenta one, Tekla Bądarzewska-Baranowska

And finally, the gold one, Johann Sebastian Bach

"These are the eight composers whose Musik is made possible. Be careful not to lose these, or else you'll have to figure out by yourself which songs can produce Musik."

While Kenzan leaves the binders with Izuku, he turned to All Might, who had been quiet the whole conversion. "In addition, Izuku's body will need some work to handle all that Musik. Too many sounds only create discord. You've even seen the results of what had happened when he used his first Musik. So I ask you, All Might, since you are one of the few who now know about this secret, will you help Izuku train?"

All Might had actually come to train Midoriya anyways, but for him to inherit his Quirk, One for All. But now that the young boy has his own power and is going to need help building it up, his plan has changed. He turns to the boy, enraptured by the binders as if they were limited edition items. "Young Midoriya, you said a while ago that you wanted to get into U.A., isn't that correct?"

Out of his trance, Izuku turned to All Might. "Y-yeah, because it's where you went! So if I'm going to go… I thought… it would definitely have to be U.A.…"

'Such a go-getter fanboy!' All Might thinks as he smiles.

In an instant, All Might is back in his hero form. "Then for the next ten months, train with me! U.A.'s hero course is the hardest course to get into. So that is why I created this 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'! Though, I will have to adjust it to include your memorization training." 'Maybe, someday in the future, he can inherit One for All, but not now.'

As he speaks, All Might is adjusting the plan with a pen he had on him. Izuku could only smile thinking about how cool it will be to train with his favorite hero. Turns to Kenzan, to thank him for the chance to be a true hero.

"Thanks agai-" Before Izuku finished, he realized Mr. Ikehara had left without either of them noticing.

 **The next day**

The doctors deemed Izuku to be in perfect health and allowed him to go home. When he was picked up by his mother, she was happy for Izuku being safe and getting the chance to become a hero. At the moment, Izuku was walking to school exhausted, due to the accumulated assignments of four days that he spent all night on.

"Deku!" At his nickname, Izuku turns to face Katsuki, who was waiting for him at the school gates. 'Kacchan?'

"I never asked you for help. And you didn't help me. Got it? I was fine by myself." Katsuki says, all the while glaring at him. "I know all about that damn power that the damn asshole gave you. Don't think children songs and some bullshit makes you better than me.

Izuku is then left where he is standing, with Katsuki walking away saying, "You damn nerd." Though it seems likes Kacchan is cursing him out, Izuku could see the meaning behind his words. The fact that Kacchan said that Kenzan was a "damn asshole" told him that he at least cares that Izuku shouldn't be some guinea pig for some mad scientist.

With a lighter heart, Izuku walks inside.

"Hey, it looks like Midoriya is back."

"So it's true? He was the guy who was trying to save Bakugou?"

Bakugou: "What did you say?! He didn't save anyone, you got that?!"

"Got it!"

"But do you remember what Midoriya did?"

"Yeah, the videos showed him doing the whole 'controlling robots' thing!"

"Are you sure it was him? Isn't he Quirkless though?"

The entire class was in a conversation about what had happened as soon as Midoriya was back. While classes hadn't started yet, the students took this as an opportunity to ask Midoriya about what happened.

"How did you do it?"

"I thought you were Quirkless?"

"Did you lie about being Quirkless?"

"Did your Quirk finally appear?"

As Izuku was swarmed with questions, he tried to answer their questions without having to tell them about how he got his powers. "Yeah, I was the one there at the incident. It was all really a blur, but I really was Quirkless until now. I guess my Quirk finally appear when I needed it the most. "

The class began to settle down, content with his answers until they want more, when one girl asked, "So what do you call your Quirk?"

Once again with everyone's eyes on him, Midoriya was the center of attention. For Izuku, he had already decided to keep his power's name the same. He smiled and said,

"It's **Musik**."

* * *

Next Chapter: The Jolly Midnight Gamer

E/N: Unfortunately, there is no new Musik being played this time, just some exposition on how Izuku's Musik works, but next chapter there definitely will be! For the next chapters, I'm thinking of going through the ten months of Izuku's training and including some OCs for Izuku to become friends with. Until then, please review!


	3. The Jolly Midnight Gamer, Part 1

**Disclaimer**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia**_ belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi

 _ **Classicaloid**_ and their Musik belong to Sunrise and NHK

Only OCs (If any) belong to me

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, so please help review my work.

This fanfiction isn't really to be taken seriously. This is just some random idea that I had one day, okay?

* * *

"Okay, class! Please take your seats and sit down as I take roll-call!" As Izuku's teacher comes in and announces this, Izuku thinks back on what has been going on the past few weeks.

It's been about a month since the incident and Izuku had been hard at work growing more adjusted to his Quirk and training to become a hero.

Every day, after school, and with his mother's permission, he would walk to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. There, he underwent his training that consisted of dragging away all of the waste and trash that people left there. Since his Quirk was limited to one use per 24 hours, it was clear that he couldn't solely rely on it and needed to build up his strength.

As to why he was cleaning the beach, All Might made his case very clear.

"Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots. You will restore the horizon for this whole section!" Seeing All Might crush a refrigerator while saying this really does drive the point home, doesn't it?

(Even though Izuku agreed that this would help him grow in strength, you have to admit that a grown adult sitting on the sofa your moving does make things a lot more difficult.)

In the meantime, he has also been practicing the use of Musik. Since the only Musik that was available to him at the moment was the Pastoral Symphony, there was no immediate need to memorize the other songs that were given to him. For him, it took six nights to understand how to read the music sheets and four nights to have the Pastoral Symphony memorized.

The reason why it only took four days to memorize was that the music sheets were not the same as the actual symphony. When Izuku looked through the sheets on the day he was given them, he had noticed that the compositions were simplified versions, which he had later confirmed when he searched up Pastoral on the internet.

Izuku practiced the use of Musik every three days in order to properly handle its power. In the present, Izuku can say for certain he has the Musik under control, but, for his first few attempts, his control was very shaky and that led to a few problems. There was that time when he hit the washer with Musik and was then swept into the rinse cycle. Then there was the time where he accidentally got Mr. Bakugou's car stuck on his roof.

But the biggest mistake was hitting the electric razor with Musik. Even now, Kacchan was glaring at him from his desk. Izuku turned to Katsuki with an awkward smile.

'Well, at least he doesn't need to get a haircut anytime soon.'

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"Ok class, I'm giving you all an assignment that's going to be a bit unique, so pay attention." Izuku's teacher began to say. When he has everyone's eyes on him, he continues.

"This is going to be all about communication. I will be randomly pairing up students and will have you work together in order to complete this assignment. Your jobs are to get to know each other and then give a two-minute speech about who your partner is. Tell us there likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. Basically who they are as a person."

"This assignment is to evaluate your social skills and improve upon them. In the real world, you can't survive only on your own, in which case you must be able to communicate with others for help or direction. You will be given a week to get to know each other and after the week, for the next two days, we'll have everyone give their speeches. It will be your responsibility to find a time and place outside of class to meet with your partners and socialize, got that? Now then, onto the pairings."

As he began calling out names, students began chatting with one another.

"Who are you hoping to get?"

"If it was with me and Tagawa, it would be so easy! But the teacher is probably going to put people who don't know each other together."

"Sucks for anyone stuck with Bakugou. They have to deal with his anger issues."

"Bakugou, Katsuki and Tanosuke, Tabata"

"FFffffffuu_"

" **Well, well, well. Looks like your going to deal with my anger issues, won't you, damn extra!?**

"... Please don't kill me."

As a boy buries himself in the corner under Katsuki's glare, soon enough, Izuku's name was finally called up.

"And finally, Midoriya, Izuku and Kusanagi, Chino."

'Chino Kusanagi?' Izuku looks to the person in question. It's a slim girl with jet black hair and rimless glasses sitting in one of the front row desks closest to the windows. From what he has heard from around school, she's a very quiet, studious girl who is always seen alone and studying, since she is mainly seen at the library and in the computer lab.

'Well, I guess it's time to make a new friend.' When was the last time he made a friend? Besides Kacchan, there wasn't anyone else he'd hung out with.

As the teacher for his last class leaves and students talk amongst themselves, Izuku walked up to Kusanagi. When he got close enough, he noticed that she was busy looking at something on her phone and tapping the screen. To get her attention, he tapped her shoulder, causing her to tense up, turn off her phone, and look at Izuku.

With her attention, he introduced himself. "H-h-hello! You're Kusanagi-san, right? Looks like we're partners for the assignment. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I hope that we g-"

"Write down your personal information on a sheet of paper and give it to me tomorrow. I'll do the same and neither of us will need to discuss this any further." She swiftly cuts off Izuku and gives him a neutral look. Before he could protest or even say wait, Kusanagi had already left the classroom.

* * *

 **A While Later**

'What am I supposed to do now?' Shortly after Izuku had left school, he had gotten a message from All Might that he had some business in Fuyuki and won't be back for two weeks. Though Izuku would never shirk on his cleaning duties, All Might had told him that he was progressing faster than he'd anticipated. It wouldn't be too much trouble to relax for a day or two, right?

As he was walking home, he'd suddenly remembered something that he could do. On one of his shopping trips with his mom, he remembered seeing an arcade and, from the entrance, saw rhythm games being played. From how he had seen people play the games, were about pressing the right buttons to the rhythm of a song, while others were stepping to the beat.

Though his control of Musik was stable, it was a fact that, if he missed his timing, the Musik cuts out sometime before the song's end. Even with the composition memorized, it was more difficult for Izuku to keep up with the tempo. If he could practice his timing on the arcade games, maybe his skills will improve as well, hopefully. 'That settles it. Now, the arcade should be right around the corner of this street.'

* * *

 **Some More Time Later**

'Maybe I should have brought earbuds for this?' He sighed internally. After the first few rounds, it became apparent that this wouldn't help since there were too many sounds blaring from the other machines. This has caused him to less than desired scores, once even failing to finish.

As Izuku began grabbing his bag to leave in tired defeat, one thing caught his eye.

Three machines across from him, a person with a red cap and large hoodie was decimating the same game he had just given up on. Looking from a distance, the screen showed then playing on the highest difficulty level, yet the player was so easily matching the pace of the song. By the end, the screen lit up to reveal a perfect score and the top spot on the high score list to have been taken by them.

'How in the world?' He'd seen a few videos now and then showing people with superhuman abilities (yet not quirks) doing the same on different kinds of arcade games, but never in real life. 'Maybe this person can help me?'

Even if it was a small tip or little trick from them, he'd take it to help reach his goal. He walked over to the player and was about to ask them for help when he paused at the sight of the person's face. Behind the hood and cap was Kusanagi from class.

What really shook him was the silent smile she wore and light that shone in her eyes that he couldn't quite describe.

"You need to focus."

"Huh?" Without realizing, Kusanagi had turned to his direction.

"When playing a song, try focusing more on the melody itself and ignore the lyrics." Kusanagi began to say as Izuku listened in.

"By honing in on the melody, you'll be able to pick up the patterns. For example, as you were playing..." With that, she went off, going over many of the mistakes she'd caught Izuku doing, from wrong buttons pressed to being sloppy when under pressure to keep up with the melodies.

"..."

"... So overall, your performance was adequate."

*sigh* Internally, Izuku groans to the fact that Kusanagi-san had been observing all of his mistakes, probably since when he started playing the game, and looked away. "I'd like to say that it's because of all the sounds and noises coming from the other machines, but that's just a weak excuse. It's just ... hard to concentrate with everything else going on around us."

Silence is left between the two for a short while (well, as silent as a busy arcade can be) until Kusanagi bends down to what most likely was her bag on the floor, takes out a piece of paper and a pen, writes something down onto the paper, and passes it to Izuku.

"Uhhh… What's this?" On the paper, he reads what seems to be an address, not that far off from Dagobah Beach coincidentally.

"It's my home address."

"But what for?"

"From the facts that you've never been in this arcade before with a clearly visible new game card, tried to ask me for advice on rhythm games, as well as how you recently have awoken to a musical quirk, I'd say this is for some kind of quirk training for you, correct?"

He simply gives her a nod.

"If that's the case, arrive no later than 4 p.m., understood?" Without waiting for his response again, she picks up her bag and starts to walk out of the arcade.

"Wait! Why are you helping me?" Izuku called out, clearly confused. They barely knew each other and she had even given him the cold shoulder earlier that day. So, from an "I have nothing to do with you" attitude to "come over so I can help you" is strange, to say the least.

Stopping right by the entrance, Kusanagi gave a over-the-shoulder glance."I have my reasons. All you need to know is that we'll both be benefiting from this."

With that, she turned left and walked out into the street and out of Izuku's view.

"What did she mean by that? How does this benefit her?' Izuku pondered for a bit. This didn't have anything to do with academics unless this was for their partner assignment. But judging from earlier today, that mostly likely isn't the case. 'Maybe this is about her quirk? ...No, it can't be. Kusanagi-san's quirk doesn't have anything to do with music or sound.'

From what he has heard around school and the one time he saw her use quirk, it seemed like her quirk is the ability to manipulate ink. The only time he has ever seen her quirk in action was due to a prank.

It occured when someone in class decided to swap out the teacher's pen with a joke pen that would sputter out large amounts of ink at a time with a single press of the button. The prank happened during the time the teacher was correcting assignments, so you can probably guess what came next. With the papers ruined, the teacher came to Kusanagi and asked her to remove the ink from the papers, promising that it's okay to use her quirk since no harm would be done.

(Also, he can't be completely sure that Kusanagi did it or if it was just karma, but a few days later, one student in class, the one with a finger extension quirk he recalls, wailed about how he got almost everything wrong on the most recent test because, for some reason, all his answers were moved up by one question.)

'Well. I guess I'll find out soon enough…. wait a minute, what time is it?' Finally realizing how long he'd been at the arcade, Izuku pulled out his phone to check the time.

'Oh god?! Have I really been here for that long?! I should be heading home as well!' Quickly stuffing the paper Kusanagi gave him and his game card, he ran out of the arcade as quickly as he could, missing both the blue haired youth with dry skin playing a crane game and a man in a business suit, who'd been observing the entire conversation, speaking to someone through an earpiece.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Chino turns to the voice that spoke the instant she walked into the living room. A man in his early 40s wearing reading glasses could be seen sitting by a desk in the corner of the living room, where piles of papers that spills across it and onto the floor. Chino takes a breath to prepare herself. As always, it was the same song and dance between the two.

"I was out buying some food and supplies" Presenting the bags she had been carrying on the way there.

"That long?."

"Someone has to pick up the necessities.."

"School?"

"Same as usual."

"Homework?"

"You're already aware I can multitask and complete my assignments on time."

"...I see" *sigh* He rubs his temples and takes off his glasses, placing them on the table. "Dinner's on the table."

"..." Staying silent, Chino nods and walks away.

As she walks away, her father gives her one last statement "...don't go to the arcade anymore."

"..."

"..."

"...Understood father." She walked into the kitchen to drop off the bags. Out of sight, her eyes had become dim in contrast to earlier in the day. With everything packed up, Chino took the supplies she'd bought for her own personal use and locked herself inside her room.

Pausing from work once more in order to turn towards Chino's door, her father sighs and stares once more. '...'

Sighing once more, he turns to an object. Atop his desk, amidst the layers of pages, stood a single picture frame of a man, a woman, and a sleeping baby. '...'

'...I'm sorry.'

* * *

E/N: So… hi again? It's been a little over a year since I began this story. No excuses here. Just got lazy and forgot about this fic. Well, almost forgot if not for the occasional reviews I get once every few months. Thought I would write a chapter or two since I got bored. Don't expect anything from me, except for me to upload another chapter between a week and a year. Especially since I am going off the manga and anime storyline for the moment. Welp, see you next time! (Maybe…)


End file.
